


La Flèche

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Non, Merlin, ça ce n’est pas une flèche qui touche <i>naturellement</i> le centre de la cible. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Flèche

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite en 2010 pour brisby_pops dans le cadre de [Créer pour Haïti](http://creerpouraider.livejournal.com/22096.html).

Les mains d’Arthur sont chaudes sur ses hanches. Merlin écoute les instructions de son prince et obéit, écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il prend une grande inspiration et se prépare. Tout son corps est tendu, tendu comme la corde de l’arc entre ses doigts. Il se concentre, vise.

À l’instant où il lâche la corde, le souffle d’Arthur effleure sa nuque et il frissonne. La flèche ne part pas droit et avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte ses yeux brillent d’une lueur dorée.

On entend un ‘tac’ retentissant lorsque la flèche se fiche au centre exact de la cible.

Merlin se retourne vers Arthur avec un sourire. Son prince est là, à quelques centimètres de lui, et pour un instant il ne sait plus comment respirer. Un silence lourd de tension pèse entre eux. Merlin le brise d’une voix timide :

« En plein dans le mille ! » Il sourit.

« Non, Merlin, » répond Arthur d’une voix un peu rauque, « ça ce n’est pas une flèche qui touche _naturellement_ le centre de la cible. » 

Le ton d’Arthur se veut réprobateur, un peu amusé, mais Merlin connaît bien son prince et sait que ses mots cachent autre chose.

Ils sont seuls dans la prairie où Arthur lui enseigne à tirer à l’arc. Parce que Merlin doit ‘pouvoir se défendre sans prendre le risque de révéler ses pouvoirs’. Avec toutes les fois où il a sauvé la vie d’Arthur à l’aide de sa magie et où celui-ci n’y a rien vu, Merlin n’est pas certain que cet entrainement personnel soit véritablement utile. Mais il n’allait pas refuser une occasion de passer plus de temps seul avec Arthur, tout de même.

Les deux garçons n’ont toujours pas bougé. Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, les mains d’Arthur sont toujours autour des hanches de Merlin, et leurs visages sont si proches qu’il serait facile, tellement facile de–

Les pensées de Merlin sont stoppées nettes lorsque des lèvres souples se posent sur les siennes. Il reste figé un instant par la surprise, mais quand il sent les lèvres commencer à se retirer, le sorcier saisit la nuque d’Arthur et l’embrasse à son tour.

Arthur répond immédiatement à son baiser. Leurs langues se rencontre avec fougue, leurs souffle se mêlent, et les mains d’Arthur sont dans son dos à présent, les collant l’un contre l’autre, et Merlin est au paradis.

Lorsqu’ils se séparent enfin pour respirer, Merlin plonge son regard dans celui d’Arthur, de _son_ prince, et il sait avec certitude que tout ira bien.


End file.
